What is Love?
by Some-Awesome-Angie
Summary: Leo has never known what love is. He can never answer that question. But when me meets Hazel, he suddenly has these feelings that he never knew he had. Is Hazel the love that will help him from is problems? Or just some girl ready to reject him again? Lazel! Pls review. Dedicated to DemigodGleek!


**Hey**** their random party people of the world! This is Some Awsome Person putting some of my writing out to the place that we live in. This is my first FanFiction just to let you know. I'm not so sure how well I am at writing so I will let you guys be the judges. I ship Lazel (Leo and Hazel...as if you don't know) 24-7! So my first story will be them. Sorry for any grammar mistakes...I'm really bad at english.**

** This story is dedicated to DemigodGleek. She is my role model when it comes to writing and (this just my opinion) is better than Uncle Rick himself. Her writing has inspired me to write this story. So I hope you are reading this and like it.**

** Also,this takes place after the Mark of Athena. Remember,you are awsome just for reading this. Thx Ur Awsome! :)**

* * *

_Leo's POV:_

What is love? Yeah...don't ever ask me that. I will never know the answer. Have I been in love before, yeah, I guess you say that, if you call being in love is falling for every girl I see.

I don't know what love is and I never will. Ask Aphrodite or Beauty Queen for that answer.

But if I could describe love, it would be one word.

**Hazel.**

Hazel is an angel sent from...where ever angels come from. She is something unlike any girl I've ever met before (and yes, that's a good thing.) She has thing inside of her that makes her special. Her energy...a spark...call it what you will, that makes me tongue tied when she's near.

She can make me feel like I've never felt toward anyone before in my life. She has this beautiful curly brown hair that bounces when she laughs. This angelic voice that I've mesmerized by heart. Those golden eyes that you can lost in for hours. That perfect, smooth coco colored skin that reflects perfectly in the moonlight. Just...everything about her makes her the perfect girl who any guy has ever wanted.

And that one special guy is a ship-shaping, Chinese baby-face guy named Frank.

And as much as I would like Hazel to be my girlfriend, I don't want to ruin their relationship. I'm not that mean...well, sometimes.

I looked at the horizon, and did a scan.

After the _Shrimpzila _incident, I would kind of like if it didn't happen again.

Sometimes I just wish that Frank wasn't Hazel's boyfriend. I would treat her so much better. But, one of the things that stings the most is when Hazel first saw me, she didn't see _me_. Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus. Described as a latino Santa's elf that is really handsome. That all the lady's swoon for-OK,maybe I'm over exaggerating it. But the point is, she didn't see me for me. All she saw was her old boyfriend from the 1930's, Sammy Valdez (which by the way is my great-grandfather...long story). It really makes me wonder what if-

"Hey."

I jump in surprise as a voice takes me back to reality.

And it's the one, the only, Hazel Levesque.

"Oh...hey Hazel," I tried to act all busy,"What are you doing up here? I thought you were eating with the others?"

"Yeah,"She started to play with her hair,"I needed some fresh air. What are you doing up here?"

I look at her, pointing towards the control panel."Isn't it obvious? I'm making cupcakes,"I say sarcastically with a smile.

She laughs, making me all warm and fuzzy inside."Sorry, that was a stupid question."A little smile is put on her face.

"It's OK." I look back towards the front of the ship.

I didn't like the silence after that...it was really awkward.

I would look out the corner of my eye once in a while. She was always looking at me. At some point, I looked at her completely, making her blush and look the other way.

After about ten minuets of complete silence, Hazel says,"Leo, how long have you been steering? You don't look so good,"Concern crawling in her voice.

"You really know how to make a guy feel good about himself, don't ya?"I said, making the smile on my face just a bit bigger.

"Seriously Leo, how long?"She puts her hands on her hips.

I put on my thinking face and think for a minuet. (That's what I do when I put on my thinking face.)

"I'm not sure," I said simply.

"Leo," Her voice soft,"you're gonna have to stop sooner or later. Have you even eaten anything today?"

Honestly, I haven't eaten anything all day, and has sterd for seven hours. And the truth is, I didn't want to stop steering. I needed to get to Greece to save Percy and Annabeth. Ever since they had fallen into Tartarus, my main goal was to get to Greece and to save then. It was my fault that they had fallen into that hell hole in the first place and it's my responsibility to save them. Even if it meant staying up all night to make sure we get there as soon as possible, not eating for the day, and making sure we don't get that many monster attacks. Nemesis had given me that stupid fortune cookie. I should have never taken it, but I did, and now all I can do is to hurry the Seven of the Prophecy (or what's left of us) to hurry and save them.

The Athena statue wasn't helping me at all either. More like mocking me and making me feel worse than I already did.

No one will understand why it's my fault, except for Hazel, and know what it feels like. To be responsible for something that big. To be responsible for someone maybe dying and not knowing if their OK or not.

"No."

"Leo," Hazel stepped closer to me, which made me even more nervous than I already was,"You can't do this to yourself. Your gonna collapse of exhaustion sooner or later."

That's when I started to get angry.

I hit the control panel."But that's the thing Hazel! I can't take breaks to eat or sleep! Percy and Annabeth is in freaking Tartarus and it's all my fault! And you're the only one that understands why!"

She had a shocked look on her face, backing away from me very slowly. Probably because she has never seen me like this. No one has. I've never felt this guilty in my life (except probably the time I killed my mom). I fist my hands, the anger really out of me now. My hands caught fire. I looked at Hazel, her eyes full of fear.

I finally let the fire in me burn out and extinguish the flames on my hands my stuffing them in my pocket.

I don't really know why, but I burst out crying. Hot tears streaming down my face really fast. I guess I just feel so bad about what happened, I let all those feelings let out of me by crying.

_Way to be manly in front of the girl you love, Valdez...you blew it big time_, I thought over and over in my head.

Hazel finally stopped backing away from me. Her face in full of concern and sympathy now.

"Leo," Hazel grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly,"...You want to know why I'm not really worrying over about saving Percy and Annabeth?"

I look down so I don't have to see her face, but she puts her other hand on chin and makes me look at her.

"Because I have hope. That hope let's me know that we can save them. We have a really good team. Your one of the people that we need most. With you, I know that we _will _save them, no matter what. With the _Argo II_, the five of the seven, Nico, and everything else we have, it all gives me hope. And that hope...hope that..." She hesitates but then says,"Hope that you have given me."

I look at her in surprise, the tears finally stopping. Had she really said that to me, after we both know that she has a boyfriend? How I probably look awful because I just cried or just how I look period! No girl has never said that to me before.

We both just stared at each other...not saying anything.

Our faces were getting closer and closer. That's when I looked at her lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss her.

Everything got fuzzy after that.

I don't really remember how or what happened next, but before I could say anything, Hazel's lips were then pressed against mine.

At first, I didn't really know what to do and stiffened, but then relaxed and answered the kiss. _Oh my gods, Hazel is kissing me! _That's all I could think at the moment. _She's kissing me! She's really kissing me!_

It was a very small kiss, very Hazel like, the first kiss I would expect from Hazel, but for that one moment, I felt like I was on top of the world.

When we pulled away, a faint smile was on her face."The question is...do you have hope?"

I gave her a smile back, a genuine smile, looking into those beautiful golden eyes, and said,"As long as your with me, I will always have hope." She smiles back at me and holds my hand.

What is love? There's that question again. But this time, I have an answer. And this is love. This, what you just saw happen with Hazel and I, that's love. This feeling I have in me because she is looking at me and holding my hand, making me have butterfly's in stomach. This feeling I have in me at this very moment..that's what love feels like. Us, looking at each other with such Love and Passion.

_'Love is a four letter word you sometimes can't explain_

_An abstract noun that everybody falls for at some point in their lives_

_Love is that feeling you have when they smile at you _

_That feeling you get on the first date_

_You get butterfly's when they walk by you or sometimes just a simple 'hello'_

_Love is that spark that starts the fire in your heart when you kiss them_

_Being in love gives you courage in your darkest times and hope when needing it_

_Love can get you hoping but sometimes get your hopes crushed_

_Never knowing if you really love them or if they will ever love you back_

_Sometimes dying wondering if you ever really felt love_

_You can heal a broken-hearted person, but you can't heal a broken heart.'_

Leo had no idea where those words came from.

Probably Aphrodite messing with his head.

But those words meant a lot to him. It explains what just happened with him and Hazel this very night.

He will remember those words forever...because it explains love.

**And love is Hazel Levesque.**

* * *

**There you guys have it! **

**I really hope you all like it!**

**Again, it is my first fan fic, so I hope it's not that bad.**

**DemigodGleek:**** This story is for you. I really hope you like it. I also just finished a second story about Lazel, it's kinda sad, but being tortured is what makes them their character right? Also, I hope you realized that the last line is from one of your stories. This is all for you.**

**And, I also want to let you guys know that the poem is one that I wrote. That's just a little preview of how I do my writing and poems.**

**Like I said earlier, I have a second story up so I hope you guys will read that one too.**

**Reviews are always awsome! **

**Thx Ur Awsome! :)**


End file.
